(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic solar heat collecting systems, and in particular, to such system including a solar panel containing a thin fluid membrane as the means for transferring heat.
(II) Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly desirable to find means for exploiting the energy of the sun, in view of the ever-decreasing supply of fossil fuels. The need for a low cost, efficient and easily adaptable solar heat panel is thus evident. Although solar energy has been known to be employed as an energy source in heating buildings, such known means are expensive, complex, and react slowly to solar energy.
Moreover, it is also desirable that a system be provided including a solar heating panel which would require low power for activation. Such system (hereinafter referred to as an autonomic system) could then be substantially independent of external power by providing solar power cells, or electric storage batteries or dry cells to take over automatically in the event of power failure, or which could be controlled manually.